Fate: The Owner's Guide
by Hero of Anime
Summary: The Owner's Guide for your girl with sad and beautful eyes.


**I do not own MGLN nor the Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual series originally created by Theresa Green.**

**Fate Testarossa: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a Fate Testarossa unit. To ensure that you get full use of your "girl with sad and beautiful eyes", please read this manual carefully.

Basic Information:

Name: Fate Testarossa (May respond to "The Goddess of Death" or "Fate Testarossa, The Lightning Blade that Smites Evil.")

Age: 9

Height: Pretty tall for her age.

Weight: Lighter than you think considering that the Nanoha unit can carry her.

Date of Manufacture: MC 0081

Place of Manufacture: TSAB Mobile Weapons Department

Designer: Shario "Shari" Finieno

Genetic Type: Artificial mage

Opening:

There are several ways to remove your Fate unit from her package.

Knock on the package, this will wake up the Fate unit and she'll take care of the rest.

Say that the Nanoha Takamachi unit is nearby; the Fate unit will slice her way out. Be warned, the Fate unit may be in Psycho Lesbian Mode.

The unit comes with the following:

One casual black dress

One school uniform

Two pairs of shoes

Two pairs of black undergarments

One Bardiche Intelligent Device with Barrier Jacket

Two pairs of hair ribbons

Your Fate Testarossa unit is programmed to do the following jobs:

Bodyguard: With her speed and magical powers, the Fate unit will easily defeat all your enemies before they can act.

Bounty Hunter: Not only can the Fate unit catch any bounty with ease, but she'll do it in record time, meaning you never have to worry about money again.

Babysitter: Despite her young age, the Fate unit is very good with younger children. Hire her out to your family and friends to make a little extra money.

Star Athlete: Even without magic, the Fate unit possesses inhuman speed and agility, making her perfect for almost any sport, except for Dodge ball if a Suzuka unit is present.

Temporally Enforcer: Have an evil villain that needs to be cleaved by a really big sword? As a temporally mage of the TSAB, the Fate unit can smite evil just as well as any manly giant robot pilot.

The Fate Testarossa unit has several settings:

Normal (Default): The Fate unit's default mode. She is very soft-spoken and shy in this mode, but will prove very helpful with the household chores.

Combat Mode: In this mode, the Fate unit is very serious and battle confident, which is what makes her great in combat-based jobs.

NanoFate (Locked): This mode is activated when the Fate unit spends a lot of time with a Nanoha Takamachi unit. Warning! Do not try to get overly friendly with the Nanoha unit; the Fate unit may enter Psycho Lesbian Mode.

Psycho Lesbian Mode (Locked): The Fate unit may enter this mode if she sees someone she deems as a threat to her relationship to the Nanoha unit. Be warned, she may attack or even kill if she stays in this mode, the only safe way to turn off this mode is to leave the two alone.

Relationships with other units:

Nanoha Takamachi: The person closest to her heart, the Fate unit is very protective of the Nanoha unit, causing her to enter Psycho Lesbian Mode if someone she sees as a threat appears near the Nanoha unit.

Hayate Yagami: Although the Hayate unit likes to grope The Fate unit's surprisingly developed chest, the two get along very well, just be careful of the cosplay outfits.

Yuuno Scrya: Another close friend, however the Fate unit may try to behead him if he's acting too friendly towards the Nanoha unit.

Signum: This unit is the Fate unit's rival/friend, they're friendship is one of honor and respect. As we have stated before, we will not be responsible for any damage done to the surrounding area if the two spar.

Precia Testarossa: Warning! Having the Fate unit near this unit will result in her getting binded and whipped. However, if the Nanoha unit is harmed by the Precia unit, the Fate unit will enter Psycho Lesbian Mode and will try to kill her.

Arf: This unit is the Fate unit's familiar and thus will fight for and protect her from any threats.

Cleaning: The Fate unit is fully capable of cleaning herself, but does require assistance washing her hair.

Energy: Due to her combat style and developing body, the Fate unit will require slightly larger meals than most girls and least 8 hours of sleep.

FAQ:

Q: The Fate Testarossa unit I received won't wake up no matter what and she seems younger.

A: It seems like we may have given you the Alicia Testarossa unit by mistake. Why did we make her? We don't know ourselves.

Q: My Fate unit seems to be easily distracted, whenever I see her staring at a Nanoha unit; she smiles with an open mouth.

A: This is part of her Psycho Lesbian Mode; she's just fantasizing about the Nanoha unit, which is normal for that mode, nothing for you to worry about, just don't disturb her.

Q: I interrupted my Nanoha and Fate units while they were in NanoFate Mode, I was already blasted by a Starlight Breaker and now I can't find the Fate unit.

A: She probably behind you with Bardiche in Zamber Form. We did warn you about NanoFate Mode, but if you're reading this, then you're no longer of this world.

With proper care and maintenance, your Fate Testarossa unit will live a long and happy life, and hopefully, you will too.

**A/S: For those of you who read the Nanoha Nano 4komas, you can probably guess where Psycho Lesbian Mode came from. Also, If you haven't done so yet, go to my profile page and vote for the fanfiction ideas that you like.**


End file.
